Insatiable
by Iperveemaya
Summary: Emily has a little sex dream about a sexy British vampire named Maya. She looks to find out the meaning of these recurring dreams. Terrible at summaries. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hi! :D This is my first time posting on here. I wanted to write a sexy little story. I got an idea from a song and It is also the name of the story. :p

Notes: I have terrible grammar. I can admit it and I will look for someone to proofread my stuff. If i don't bear with me :3

For now I will write this in omnipresent and will soon turn it to first or second person. I will say it in the beginning of each chapter.

The song is Insatiable by Darren Hayes no not the guy from glee. Its a great song!

AN: I don't own the characters. Review and Rate! :)

* * *

It was windy opaque night. The long white curtains swayed back and forth against the Venetian doors. The moon slipped through the cracks as it shined against the large bed. The white satin sheets were rustled, almost falling off the bed. The two bodies on the bed were intertwined. A moan echoed out of one of them.

"Hmm ahhh May-…" The girl whispers into her ear. Her hips thrusts forward trying to stimulate more of Maya's tongue inside her.

"You want more?" a soft, seductive British voice said. Emily body shuddered at her voice and she moaned out Yes. Maya grinned deviously knowing she has Emily right where she wanted her. She added a finger inside Emily's core, pushing inside gently. Emily tossed her head back as her whole hips grinds toward Maya's finger. "Fuck.. Yes" She said. She covered her mouth with her hand and the other rubbing her chest.

She felt Maya slip away from her and she groaned in discontent. She looked down and noticed her licking her fingers. She had never been more turned on than anything. Maya was sexy. The reddish black lingerie she was wearing made her wet. Maya looked back sexually smirking as she crawls back up to Emily's face. Emily noticed something different in her eyes. It wasn't lust nor desire it was a need. The light hit her eyes as it shined a ruby red.

"Your eyes." Emily said wondering if she was dreaming. Maya chuckled softly and nestled her mouth near Emily's ears. "This is the real me, Em. I need you." Maya said in a way Emily wanted to faint by her voice. Maya looked back into Emily's eyes. Emily found herself mesmerized looking at those ruby eyes. Maya smiled as her canines extended. "This may hurt a little." She said Emily's eyes widened and she let out a meek noise as Maya lunged for her neck.

Emily screamed as she woke herself out of her sleep. She looked around her as she noticed it was daylight. She was in her own bed, unharmed and a virgin. "Em, you alright?" Hanna said as she barged into the room. "I had the same dream again." Emily said as she sat on the edge of her be. Hanna frowned and walked over to the bed. Hanna was one of her few friends she had since Rosewood High. When Hanna asked to get an apartment with her she couldn't say know.

"About a Maya?" Hanna asked holding Emily's hand. "Yes, well it was a little different this time. We were… ummm" Emily said trailing off. She was too embarrassed to talk about the sex part of the dream. "Fucking?" Hanna asked "Hanna Oh my God! Did you have to say it like that?" Emily said while hiding her face in the pillow. "I'm right aren't I? We all have sexy dreams. I've had a few about Caleb and I…" "I don't want know about." Emily said grossed out. "Sorry prudent continue with you sex dream." Hanna teased.

"After we… you know she had these weird red glowing eyes. Everything she said to me I didn't want to say know. Then her teeth grew somehow." Emily said "You're having a lesbian Twilight love scene and this is scary because…" Hanna said "She tried to bite me. I don't know how to describe it but I was scared." Emily whispered. "It's just a nightmare Emily. Your brain is playing out some weird trick on you. It's not like you ever met a girl named Maya or one that wanted to suck your blood." Hanna said

"I just feel like I've known her for a while. It all seems so real to me." Emily said as she reminisces on the girl's touches and voice. "I think you need to get laid for the first time in your life. I know some people." Hanna said jokingly nudging her. "Fuck you." Emily said hitting her with the pillow. The girls continued to laugh as they lay down with their backs on the bed. Emily sighed as she hopes to find meaning to that dream of a sexy vampire girl named Maya.

* * *

So What do you think? I wanted Emily to not know Maya during her time in Rosewood. The liars are in their Twenties. Hanna and Emily live together outside of RW. Now is Maya a vampire or isn't she? I guess we shall see. ;)


	2. College Daze

Hi Guys! Thank you all for the reviews and the follows! I appreciate it all! We shall see if she is a vampire or not! ;) I will try to upload a new chapter soon. Enjoy! R&R :)

Notes: The italics is Emily talking to herself. The girls are in college and I added a few characters to this story. They are not entirely the same in the show.  
I also own none of these characters.

* * *

Emily was running late for school. She sprinted out of her apartment and down the street. Luckily her apartment was a few blocks away from UPENN. Her athletic ability definitely came in handy as she moves swiftly through the hordes of people. Finally reaching her class she entered the full room.

"Sorry Professor Fitz." Emily said quietly as she walked to an empty seat. The professor shook his head and continued his lecture. She gathered her notebook and a pen as she tried to catch up. A little finger tapped her shoulder. Emily turned around and noticed it was Aria.

"It's unlike you to be late for class Em." Aria whispered. "I overslept. I need to borrow your notes when class is over." Emily said. "Sure thing Emily. All of a sudden a creak emerged from the door. Emily's focus turns toward the girl that walked into the room. "It's her." Emily whispered loudly. "Who?" Aria asked. Emily didn't bother to respond as she watched the short, golden brown beauty in front of her. Her dark wavy hair flowed down the middle of her back. Her simple tank top fit her so snug around her small figure and her jeans were tight showing off her well rounded…

"Emily!" Aria whispered. Emily pulled away slightly from her staring. "What?" Emily asked "You were saying something then you went all creeper staring at that new girl." Aria said "She reminds of someone." Emily said as she recalls her morning wet dream. The girl hands a note to Professor Fitz and he nods. Emily looks around as she notices the only other empty seat in the room is near her.

_Oh shit! She's going to sit next to me! Alright Emily be cool. Fuck! How am I going to be cool when I just had a dream of her eating me out then biting me? Just don't look at her. Yeah. Yeah that's what I'll do._

Emily kept her head down in her notes as the girl sat down beside her. She scribbled incoherent words as the girl settled in her seat. The vanilla lilac scent struck Emily as the girl sat inches away from her. She smelled so good and Emily wanted to explode. She didn't know how long she could take being near her. Shudders traveled through her whole body as she felt the golden goddess touch her wrist. She sighed deeply and looked up from her notes to the girl. Her deep brown eyes glossed from the sunlight and her lips were full.

"Hello. My name is Maya. "She said in a subtle English accent. Her voice was soft yet seductive and drove Emily into a trance. Emily felt a lump in her throat as she tried to speak. She gave a half heart smile and a nod. "Your name?" Maya giggled "Em-Emily." She was able to mumble out.

"That's a lovely name Emily. I hope we can be friends this semester." Maya said intensely as her lips curved into a small smirk. Emily stared into Maya's eyes as she obediently nodded her head. "Brilliant." She said as she turned back to face the professor. Emily couldn't take her eyes off of her. There was something that pulls her into this petite beauty. There was a huge part of her that was urging to pull Maya into the nearest empty room and rip her clothes off. She never felt so much lust and desire for someone especially for someone she just met. Maya's movement and Aria hitting her in the back of the head alerted Emily that class was over.

"I think we should meet sometime to go over notes and chat. Here is my number." Maya said as she handed Emily a small piece of paper. Emily nodded still unable to speak, placed her hand out to take the paper. "I'll see you around Emilee." Maya said smiling. Emily felt her stomach do back flips.

"Cat got your tongue?" Aria said

"More like Pussy." Toby said from behind them. Emily turned and scolded him. "Don't be rude." Aria said Toby just laughed and walked out the room. "I never seen you so sprung on some girl." Aria said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. She's not just some girl. She's different from anyone I've seen." Emily said "Let's hope she plays for your team." Aria said as she exited the door. "Yeah let's hope." Emily said as she held the paper tight in her hand.

* * *

Ohh Looks like Emily got the digits and all she did was stare. :p We will see how Emily acts around Maya in the chapters to come.


	3. Sprung

Hi Again readers! Thank you for all the reviews. I know the chapters are short but I'm writing whatever I think of at the time. After the Holidays I will make them a little longer for you all. :-) Happy Holidays to you all. R&R

Notes: Italics mean Emily is talking in her head.

I also do not own anything or the sites I used in the story.

* * *

Emily walked into the Student Center and sat down on the plush couch. She grabbed her laptop out of her bag and she browsed the web. She suddenly types a word into the search engine.

_Sprung. In the Urban dictionary, it's defined as "someone who is in the state of being very attracted to another person. It may reach the point of obsession often mistaken as love." There was a much longer definition but this will do. I'm definitely attracted to Maya. attracted. If we were alone and she wanted to play a drinking game, both of us would be naked with whip cream and handcuffs. Dancing on top of each others fingers and her tongue engulfed inside Ok maybe not all of that. I read to many erotic novels but I wouldn't say its reach the point of obsession yet. A, I haven't followed her after class. B I haven't stalked her Facebook page looking for pictures of her which I could… well I should do that later. Anyway, I have her phone number in my hand. I may have memorized it by now but it's for the simple fact if I can't remember where I got this number. How could I, I basically slept with her in my dreams. Despite all of those things I am not sprung. Intrigued maybe mesmerized by her appearance. Its sounds better. _

"Still drooling over the girl in class?" Toby said as he slumped into the couch throwing his bag on the side of it. "Shut up. I'm doing some research." Emily says throwing the pillows at him. "Ok. Ok. I'm glad you're finally taking interest again. How long has it been since Ali?" Toby said. "A couple years." Emily said trying to recall the lie she told about being in a relationship with her. It was more of a dare Alison had to kiss Emily and unfortunately it was never more than that besides being her lap dog.

"I noticed she handed you a piece of paper. Did Fields already get the digits?" Toby said chuckling

"Yes but it's not like that Toby. She wants to be friends and that's enough for me." Emily said "You find her attractive right?" Toby said "Of course she is gorgeous. The way she looks at you with such intensity…" Emily trailed off.

"Then I think you should go for it." Toby said smiling. "No I can't she is. I mean I just saw her. I don't even know if she likes girls." Emily said "I think you need to get your gaydar fixed." Toby teased. They both laughed. Emily felt the paper fall out of her hand and onto the couch. "Let's call her." Toby said as he unfolded the paper. Emily tried to grab the paper back but he skillfully dodged her and pressed send. "It's ringing!" Toby said singly.

"Hello" Maya said

"Hold on. Emily wanted to talk to you." Toby said as he handed the phone to Emily. Emily stared furiously at Toby but butterflies filled her stomach. She exhaled as she grabbed the phone. Toby sat close to the phone so he could listen.

"Hi." Emily said

"Hello Emilee. Is this your number?" Maya said

"Wow she sounds hot." Toby whispered. Emily hit him in the gut trying to silence him. _He was right. Her voice is just as seductive on the phone._

"No this is my friend's number. Mine is uh- not charged right now." Emily said

"Oh. So do you want to meet for notes tonight?" Maya said

"I uh I would but" Emily said

"She would love to go. We actually have a group study session tonight. You can join us." Toby said butting into the phone call.

"Oh that's cool. Text me the time and place then. See you all tonight." Maya said cheerfully. She hanged up and all Emily could do was say uh.

"Feel free to tell me thanks at any time Em." Toby said

"Are you kidding me? I never agreed to this. We don't even have a study group. Aria is screwing the professor so we know the test answers." Emily said

"A little louder and we'll be kicked out. She doesn't have to know that and more importantly it's your time to get closer." Toby said

"This is all going too fast and why are you so involved in me pursuing her?" Emily asked

"You need to act on your feelings for once in your life. You never know if it could work if you don't take a risk." Toby said holding Emily's hand.

"I know but "Emily said'

"No buts just do. Well I'm late for my lunch date with Noel. I'll talk to you at study group." Toby said smiling as he jumped off the couch and grabbed his bag. Emily smiled as he watched him leave.

_He was right again and he almost always is but I can't explain the hesitation. I guess dreaming of her and then seeing her come to life is something out of the Twilight zone. It could also be destiny that Maya is the one I fall for or at least sleep with. Who knows what the vampire biting thing means metaphorically. I guess I need to let go and take risks. I'm not sprung. I'm a risk taker._

* * *

_What do you guys think? This is more of a build up chapter. We will see more interactions with Maya at the group session. ;) Oh I made Toby gay just because I wanted to change it up. I think Noel/Toby is a great couple. ;p. Anyway R&R  
_


	4. Dangerous

Hello Happy New Year readers! :) I hope everyone had a good time with family and friends. I'm back and as promised I made this chapter much longer. I;m still figuring out the direction of the story so I will be uploading once a week. I reread my last chapter and realize a couple sentences missing. It explained Toby being gay so I'm sorry. :p Anywhoo More Emily and Maya in this chapter. As always R&R :)

Notes: This chapter references Dangerous by Michael Jackson and the song lyrics are in italics. Listening to this song in my ipod just connected to this fanfic so well.

The bold italics are Emily's thoughts so i hope it doesn't get confusing. :3 Also I don't own anything. Pervy ideas are all mine though ;)

* * *

Our faux study group meeting is a few minutes away. A part of me is anxious to get it over with and done. I don't know why I let Toby trick me into this. Now we are waiting for Maya to show. I could leave now before she comes. Then the door creaked and I looked up seeing perfection.

Dangerous by Michael Jackson entered my head as I saw Maya enter the room.

_The way she came into the place_

_I knew right then and there_

_There was something different_

_About this girl_

This is the second time I saw her and yet I still feel something so remarkable about her. I can't put my finger on it.

_The Way She Moved  
Her Hair, Her Face, Her Lines  
Divinity In Motion_

Maya was breathtakingly stunning even in her plain fitting tee and tight jeans. It properly featured all her assets. Her cleavage was prominent showing her smooth caramel skin. Her wavy curls spilled onto her shoulders. She smiled so confidently showing her bright white teeth. No fangs so I can rule out the vampire thing for now. The intensity of her eyes whatever she looked at was pure ecstasy. She had a gold headband. Oh she looked like a goddess.

_As She Stalked The Room  
I Could Feel The Aura  
Of Her Presence  
Every Head Turned  
Feeling Passion And Lust_

All my attention averted to her movement as she slowly approached the table. The closer she got the more I felt overwhelmed. Her overall presence sent me in frenzy. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop shaking. Lustful thoughts filled my head of me ripping that shirt right off of her and ravishing her on this table.

"I've got to stop thinking like that." Emily whispered out loud.

"I know what you mean." Toby said smirking. Emily kicked Toby under the table before Maya placed her bag on the table.

"Hi! I'm not tardy am I?" Maya asked

_**God even her naïve pouty face is fucking sexy.**_

"No we just started. Here take my seat. I'm going to sit next to my boyfriend." Toby said getting and smirking at Emily.

_**He is so sly and I will deal with him later.**_

"Thanks! Nice to see you again, Emilee." She said with a sinful smirk

"It's nice to see you too. Emilee I mean Maya, I don't know why repeated my name. " Emily chuckled as she died inside. She wanted to run away but jolts filled her body. Maya placed her hand on her arm.

"You're so cute. You must be tired." Maya said looking into her eyes. Emily gazed into her eyes as peace in her body was restored. Emily nodded and smiled.

"So let's get to studying. Tobs and I are having a dinner date." Noel said holding onto Toby's hand.

"That is so adorable. How long have you two been dating?" Maya asked

"A few years. He was this reformed bad ass cutie in high school. He fixed my car and the rest is history." Noel said kissing him on his cheek.

"Reformed? I still had the rep all throughout high school. You were the best thing to happen to me at Rosewood." Toby said grinning

"Ahem. You forgot about me Toby." Emily said

"Oh right. Wait who are you again?" Toby teased Emily threw her pen at Toby as the boys laughed.

"I take it you all have known each other for a while now. I think that is so great that you all are so close." Maya said

"Rosewood was tough and not a lot of people were as open minded." Noel said

"We had to stick together against homophobic assholes." Emily said

"I can't stand people who can't think outside of their simple minded brains." Maya said

"Exactly. You had experience with them as well?" Toby asked

_**Oh that was a good way to ask if she was gay. Toby you get a gold star.**_

"Several in my day. I wanted to ring their necks but I didn't let them bother me." Maya said smirking

"Don't we all honey. Emily was the first girls to stand up for us." Noel said smiling

"That was brave of you. Not a lot of _straight_ friends would do that." Maya said

"Oh Em is gay too. It just took her awhile to come out." Toby said

"Thank you for outing me again. I didn't really know for sure until my junior year." Emily said

"A certain someone captured your eyes?" Maya asked

_**Is she reading my brain or what?**_

"Yes but I've always had a crush on her since middle school. We had to kiss during spin the bottle and I wasn't sure of myself since then." Emily said softly

"Alison was a super conniving bitch and treated Emily like crap. I was glad she moved away." Toby said

"I rather not talk about it anymore Toby." Emily said. She never liked the mentioned of Alison's name. It just brought back old memories she was trying to forget.

"She didn't deserve you. You are better without her. Plenty of girls will fall for you." Maya said comforting

"_Maybe the girl right next to you."_ a voice uttered into her head. Emily eyes shifted around the table.

_**Did she say that out loud? **_

A chimed buzzing sound vibrated the table. Toby grabbed his phone and read the text.

"It looks like Aria needs my help with something. We better get going. Sorry this wasn't much of a study session." Toby said as he stuffed his bag with his books and notebook. Noel followed suit as he placed his laptop in his bag.

"That's alright. It was great to learn more about you all." Maya said smiling looking directly at Emily

"Just Noel and I are leaving but Emily can help you catch up with the notes." Toby said

"Yes I have the best notes in class. Everyone uses mine." Emily said

"I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye girls." Toby said as he gave Emily the thumbs up. Emily replied with a subtle middle finger as she scratched her head.

"I learn better One on One so I think this worked out in my favor." Maya smirked adjusting her seat so she faced Emily. Her leg slightly brushed Emily's and she caved into her seat. The sudden peace she had shifted into lust again.

_Unf She touched my leg. Well not intentionally but oh my. I don't know how long I can be around her. I can't control my urge to kiss her passionately._

"S-so I have the notes from the first lesson. You should be able to r-read it's pretty self-explanatory. Emily spoke rapidly

"Do I make you nervous?" Maya asked modestly grinning deviously

"Yes. I mean no. I just don't do well with new people." Emily said meekly as she flipped the pages in her notebook

"You were fine when your friends were here. Is it because you are all alone with me?" Maya said as she moved closer. Emily dazed as Maya's face was so close to hers. She could see the full width of her puffy licked lips.

"N-now I'm uncomfortable. You are to-too close to my face." Emily said as she pulled back an looked around the room noticing everyone is gone.

"Would it be more uncomfortable if I placed my hand along your neck?" Maya whispered into Emily's ear as Maya's hand softly caressed below Emily's chin down to her thorax. Emily moaned slightly as she shiver at Maya's touch.

_**Oh fuck. Her soft touches are taking me back to the dream. We need to get out of her. I can't hold on.**_

"I – we can't do this here." Emily was able to get out. Maya smirked as she stops moving her hand down Emily's throat.

"How about I place my hand somewhere less visible?" Maya said as she moved her hand down to Emily's thigh. Emily's leg twitch as she found her temperature rising and beneath her legs were cooling wet.

"Maya… I can't Oh my God." Emily breathed out

"Are you coming?" Maya whispered huskily. Emily felt her soul drift out of her body. She was wanting more and hoping this feeling would last forever.

"Emilee!" Maya said looking at her confused. Emily slowly came out of her daze into her unfortunate reality.

"Sorry I must of zoned out or something. What were you saying?" Emily said trying to gather what was real or her horny daydream.

"You kind of zoned out after Toby and Noel left. I tried to get your attention. I wanted to know if you were coming." Maya said

_**Ok maybe that part was real but the rest wasn't. Damn I need to get these dirty thoughts out of my head. At least not when I'm with the girl.**_

"Coming?" Emily asked

"The hall is closing soon. So I was wondering if you were coming with me to my apartment." Maya said

"Oh. I have some other work I have to get done tonight. I didn't realize it was this late. "Emily said

"Oh right. Could you at least walk me back to my dormitory? I still have a hard time finding it." Maya squeaked out.

"Sure. Which dorm is it?" Emily asked

"Sansom place." Maya said

"Whoa how did you snag that building? It is so hard to get a room there as an undergrad." Emily asked

"I like to live more independently so I had to persuade quite a bit." She smirked

"I bet. We better get moving. It's a long walk from here." Emily said as she gathered her papers and shoved them into their bag.

They walked swiftly down the campus streets as the lights flickered.

"Where are you from?" Emily asked trying to remain sane and unbothered by her raging urge.

"Sussex. A village in the UK. I've been there all my life." Maya said

"Cool. I've never left Pennsylvania except to visit my Dad in Texas." Emily said

"Your parents have separated?" she asked

"No he is in the army. Texas is his home base," Emily said

"Do you get to see him?" Maya asked

"When I'm on vacation or during the summer. Why did you want to go to school here in US?" Emily asked content that she is able to have a conversation with Maya without being sexually distracted.

"I wanted to explore the world and have a decent education so US here I come. I'm really glad I picked the right school." Maya said smiling

"The right school for your major?" Emily asked

"No. That I was able to meet a cool girl like you." Maya said giggling.

"Oh. I –"Emily stuttered out. She blushed as she felt butterflies filled her stomach.

"We're here." Maya said as she stopped in front of the building

"That was fast." Emily said not wanting to leave her.

_**I should go In with her but I can't. For once Emily take a damn risk.**_

"Thank you for a lovely night. I had fun." Maya said

"Me too. I wished it didn't have to end." Emily said gripping her hands as she fights with herself to have the night continue.

"I know you're busy so I won't keep you. Goodnight Emilee." Maya said

"Goodnight Maya." Emily said as she gave a half wave.

Maya brought herself closer to Emily and looked into her eyes so inviting. Emily stood stone cold as she was unaware if she was dreaming again. Maya balanced on the tips of her toes as she evened her height with Emily's. She placed a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek. Emily's faced turned a bright red as she grinned foolishly.

"That was me saying thanks. I'll see you around." Maya said as she skipped up the stairs into the dorm. Emily stared at Maya as she walked away from her unable to speak just smile. She snapped out of it once she was gone for a few minutes.

_**I've never felt like this before. I feel like I could talk to her for hours. There is so much more I want to learn about her and I can't wait to see her again. I should have never said I was busy. Damn. Now I have to wait another 14 till our class together. I think I'm falling for her. In the words of MJ.**_ _The girl was bad._

* * *

_So what do you think? Sorry I had to tease that moment. Now was it really real or not? ;') RR  
_


	5. Sweet Dreams

Been a long time since I've been back on Fanfic but I hope to update more often. Sorry for leaving you all behind with this story.I was not motivated. Here is my update. Reading the comments I see people who want her to be a vampire and her not to be one. Hmm well maybe she will be ... or maybe she won't . ;)

Notes: I wrote this in Emily's POV with italics being her thought to herself.

Also I do no own these characters but would given the chance. Review and Share

* * *

It took me awhile to move from outside Maya's dorm. Part of me wanted her to tell me to come inside. Not in a sexy way even though I wouldn't mind. I couldn't help but feel so drawn to her. Finally I was able to pull myself away from the building and walking my way back. I noticed the campus lights twitching around me. Clearly the school didn't apply my campus fees to the lights. A snap emerged in the dark beside me. I jumped back as I looked into the darkness. A whistling sound filled my left eardrum and fluttered out the right. Fog trailed down the small hills and encased me. My body weakened in fear as I wished I was home already.

"Avert your eyes and ears Emily. Things aren't always what they seem." A soft angelic voice whispered.

I couldn't move as its voice numbs my whole body. "Who are you?" I asked out into the abyss.

"A—"was all it said before I woke up from my slumber. I analyzed the room and realized I was in my own room. I looked under the sheets and noticed I had my sweats and t-shirt on.

"How did I get back home?" I mutter in my thoughts. I hopped out of bed rubbing my eyes trying to gather full consciousness. I used the desk for balance as my legs were wobbly. Finding the door knob, I turned it entering the hallway. I found myself stumbling toward the wall again. It was like I lost all mobility. I ease my way down to the bathroom door and step inside. I hover over the sink trying to gather myself. Turning the faucet knob, I cupped the cool water in my hand and splashed it over my face. I sighed as I repeated the process. I reached for the towel near me and wiped my face. Before I placed it back on the rack. I noticed red blotches all over it.

"What the hell?" I questioned

"It's your blood." Maya uttered from behind. Emily looked up in the mirror to see where she was but no one was in there but her.

"I must be hearing things." I thought to myself

"Don't be silly Em-ily." Maya seductively whispered. I jumped and turned trying to find out if Maya was there. I drew the shower curtain back revealing nothing but her washcloth and trusty razor. I slightly cracked the bathroom to see if Hanna was playing tricks on her. I listened as she heard muffled snoring coming from the end of the hall. Shutting the bathroom door and I leaned against it closing my eyes.

_I'm officially going insane. I must be dreaming . If not I must have been slipped some type of drug. This makes no sense. I hear Maya's voice clear as day well ...night_.

Chuckling emerged me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes and there Maya was.

"Maya?" was all I could say. Her presence was pulling me into some kind of trance. Everything was becoming blurry and I couldn't move my body.

"Shh shh shh Emily. No need for talking. I have you right where I want." Maya grinned Her deep brown eyes hollowed in the darkness. She approached me closer and suddenly I felt her presence change. Suddenly I felt sharp long nails caress my arms. I could only grunt as I could no longer feel my tongue. Maya's hands scaled up my arms, past my shoulders to the base of my neck. My eyes widen in fear of what she was going to do to me.

"So delicate." as Maya observed my neck. I tried to avert my eyes but she turned my face to hers. Her eyes glowed a rosy red. All my thoughts dissipated and waited eager for her command

"I want you to watch." she commanded as she opened her mouth retracting her fangs. My eyes were widen as I watch her lick her fangs.

"Tasting you will be such a great night snack." She purred as she lunged for my throat. Hissing at the contact my voiced seemed to come alive.

"Maya. Please!" I screamed then everything went black.

I woke up again in my bed except it was morning. I was dripping in sweat. I looked over at the time and then collapsed back on my pillow. I felt my neck looking for puncture wounds but there was none. I sighed in relief that it was all a dream. Though I had no clue how I got home.

" Is it safe for me to enter your room?" Hanna yelled from behind my door.

"Yeah. Come in." I said sitting up in my bed as Hanna entered the room. She looked around the room confused.

" That's weird. I thought you had someone else in the room." Hanna mumbled

"No. Why would you say that?" I asked curiously

"From all the strange noises I heard coming out of your room and the ever so climatic screaming of ones name." Hanna teased

"Oh my god. No I didn't have .. I don't even remember how I got home last night. All I can remember is dreaming of .." I tried to remember her dream

"Well that sounded like an intense wet dream." Hanna joked. I hit Hanna with the pillow.

"It wasn't anything like that. I wish I could remember" I whispered softly

"Whatever it is, you need to sleep with that Maya girl before it kills you. Now get your ass out of bed we have class in a half hour." Hanna joked as she pulled the sheet from Emily. " Do you not sleep with underwear or were you...?" Hanna asked

I looked down to notice I had no bottoms on and pulled the sheet back. I threw another pillow at Hanna and told her to get out. Hanna laughed as she ran out the door.

I was five minutes close to being late and I was sprinting across campus hoping to be there so the professor deducted points. I was outside the door before I felt a piercing feeling on my neck. It felt like two wasp stung my neck and their stingers will still in their. I hissed in pain as pulled out my mirror out of my purse. I opened pointing it so I can see my neck. I gasped as two purples dots appeared on my neck.

"So it was real." I whispered touching the sensitive skin on my neck

"What is real?" Toby asked from behind me. I jumped waving my hand almost hitting him.

"Woah chill out Em. Why are you so jumpy?" He asked. His concerning blue eyes guilt me in telling him this bizarre story.

"Ok. I had this crazy dream which I think is real but no one will believe me." I sputtered out

"You know I will believe you Em." Toby argued

"Ok but first look at my neck. Do you see the mark?" I asked turning my head so he could see.

"Em what are you talking about? There is nothing there." Toby said

"What? No How can you not see it?" I said while looking back in the mirror. The marks vanished before my eyes.

"This can't be ." I whispered

"Why don't we talk about it after class." Toby said as he walked inside the classroom.

I shook my head and opened the door stuffing the mirror in my bag. I looked up and stared in shock at the girl in my dreams.

"I saved a seat for you." Maya grinned

I suddenly felt the stinging sensation again

_Maya has to be a vampire. _


	6. Hungover

Hi Hi everyone! I'm back with a quick little update. Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I love everyone's theories so far. I'm not saying a single thing. ;) Everything will come to light in the upcoming chapters.

Note: Mainly in first person and italics are Emily's thoughts.

Review and Fav

* * *

"Would you take your seat please? Class is about to begin or would you like to lecture the class today Ms. Fields?" Professor Fitz scowled

I snapped out of trance and smiled nervously at Fitz moving toward my seat.

_Mr. Fitz must be a good lay if Aria can keep up with his arrogant ass._

"Now let us review, the novel I asked you all to read. It happens to be my absolute favorite." He smiled toward Aria.

I cautiously sat in the seat next to Maya. She smiles nervously was she wiggles her seat a little closer to mine. I avoid eye contact and place my bag underneath my seat. I noticed from the corner of my eye her smile diminishes.

_How could she be the same vamp- girl in my dreams? _

"I find it interesting that the professor has such an infatuation with this novel. It's quite controversial and sex-ually immoral." Maya whispered

My ears heightened at the exaggeration of "sexually". _Why is her voice so husky?_ I groaned turning my head to face her. She smiled and I felt frozen again. She was stared unwavering and leaned closer. Then I felt a piercing sting as an object hit the back of my head. I nurtured my sudden pain and turned to see Aria giving me a look. I mouthed what to her and she pointed to the front of room. I turned around to see Fitz staring at me.

"Do you mind discussing your thoughts on the first half of _Lolita_?" Fitz asked

I nodded as I began to discuss my opinions. Maya snickered as I stumbled out my words trying to discuss the characters and their development.

"That will be all Ms. Fields." He ushered me to take my seat.

I gladly took my seat as he asked another student in class. Maya placed her hand on my forearm. My eyes dart to the sudden chill of her touch.

"I think it's cute how nervous you are." Maya whispered as she dragged her nails up and down my forearm.

_Fuck_

All my hairs rise on my arm as her movements send shocks throughout my body. I slowly look over then I see it again. The flicker of red in her eyes, fangs extending and her nails much sharper than they are now. Then the piercing feeling in my neck appears again and my eyes pull away from hers.

_Is this real? I feel like I'm going insane_.

Pausing for a moment I realize I have to test this theory. I scramble through my bag trying to find my mirror. Finally reaching it I unclasp the cover and pretended to fix my hair. I angle the mirror so I could see if Maya has a reflection. I gasp as I see the Maya writing diligently in her notebook.

_I guess I'm just crazy_.

Class is finally over and I wind up the courage to say something to Maya.

"S-sorry if I was a little distant in class today. I" was all I could say before Maya interrupted me

"It's alright Emilee. I figured it would be a little awkward after last night." Maya giggled

_Awkward? Not unless you are really a vampire and my dreams have been real. Unless_

I had fun and I hope we can hang out again." Maya spoke softly.

"Sure!" I blurted out.

"Brilliant. I'll text you." Maya said before hugging me. I slumped into her arms as my brain went into sensory overload. Her smell was exquisite and her hair so soft. Her frame was firm and I would love to….

"Emily!" I heard Aria say from behind me. Maya pulled away from me and skirted out the door.

"What!" I replied sternly

"Ok. First, why are you being rude? Second, what they hell is going on with you?" Aria demanded

"I'm not rude it's just the second time you've interrupted me. What do you mean? I'm fine." Emily said

"You were so distracted today and Toby said that you were acting crazy outside of class." Aria said concerned.

"I had a long night. My mind was on something else." Emily said

"She was too busy eye-sexing the shit out of Maya. Now I know why she asked why she had marks on her neck. Fields you stud you." Toby walked over hitting Emily in the shoulder.

"What! N-no that was not what that was about!" I yelled

"I was just kidding." Toby said

"You have no filter do you?" Aria said

"I do. I only date men. That is my filter." Toby smirked

"Ughh you are impossible." Aria said

"So what did happen when Noel and I left you guys?" Toby questioned

"Nothing! We talked and I walked her to her dorm which by the way is ridiculous how she was able to score a spot." I said

"And…. What else happened?" Toby said

"Not sure. I had some weird dreams and I don't know how I got home." I said truthfully

All of a sudden a buzzing sound erupted from my bag. I fished my phone out of my bag and noticed a text from Maya.

**_"I forgot to tell you that you left something of yours with me last night." –Maya_**

_Oh Shit_


End file.
